


Buttercup Pie

by mihashiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara and Asriel make a pie for their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercup Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing. 
> 
> Don't eat buttercups.

It’s fathers day, and you and Chara are making Asgore a pie.

It’s butterscotch cinnamon. You two have never tried to make it before, but Chara is determined to make the best pie their father has ever tasted. They woke you up early. Mom and Dad are still asleep.

Chara is reading the recipe while you scurry around, grabbing everything on the list.

They pause, and you glance at them. “What’s wrong?”

“This recipe,” Chara says, waving their free hand at it. “It calls for cups of butter.”

“Butter doesn’t come in cups,” you say. “They’re sticks.”

“I know.” They pout, before you see a lightbulb light up in their head. “Cups of butter! Buttercups!”

“Oh!”

“Leave it to even monster _recipes_ having puzzles,” Chara says, laughing. They set down the paper. “Let’s go get some buttercups from Dad’s garden!”

 

\---

 

“On the surface, there was a garden filled with golden flowers in the middle of the village,” Chara says. “We used it to make tea! Remember the golden flower tea that washed down into the dump once? That was the kind they made!!”

You nod, enthralled. Chara rarely ever talks about the surface, and never with such a happy expression.

“I don’t remember what they were called, though. Tea flowers, maybe! Tea cups!!” they snickered. “I think flowers that are yellow are good to eat, or something. Like, uh, ‘If its yellow, on your stomach it will be mellow.'”

You nod. You don’t really know much about flowers, but you trust Chara on this, like everything else.

They gaze at the butterscotch cinnamon pie in satisfaction. You can see some of the buttercup petals, if you squint.

“Let’s take this to dad!! Breakfast in bed!!” You cheer. “Let’s tell him the flowers are from his garden after he eats some of it, won’t he be surprised!!

 

\---

 

You’ve never heard your mother yell like that before.

Chara is laughing. Tears are streaming down their face.

“It’s not funny,” You tell them, but they don’t stop.


End file.
